Nisekoipedia:Blocking users
This page goes about the policy blocking or banning which is a ability used by Administrators, and Bureaucrats. This ability prevents users from editing Nisekoipedia to cause more damage than they already did. It can be for a short period, long time period or forever, which depends actually on the situation. Administrators and bureaucrats can prevent them from editing this wiki (which is already stated), editing to another user talk page, preventing to send them emails, and automatically IP block. Blocking is more seen at this wiki to protect the hard work what different users have created at this wiki, which can be that a prankster removes all the content from pages different times, which can cause frustration from the contributors and administrators. In whole, blocks are meant to prevent damage or disruption to Nisekoipedia, however, if the administrator isn't active around the time, editors can leave him or her a message on their talk page to tell what happened and ask if they can block the user. The administrators however can only block a user for a good reason and not a reason that sounds weak or come weak to them. Reason for blocking As stated above, if you are contacting a administrator by sending him a message on his talk page that someone is vandalizing the wiki and what they have done so far they will take it seriously, but if there is a weak reason like, that they are only uploading false images, they will get a warning, unless if it is no ecchi image. Everybody got their reason why some users must be blocked to prevent them from editing. Some users have seen that various of contributors are been removing contents from pages, or adding false information, adding racial slurs, adding erotic images, many kinds of things which this wiki never would allow. There are also things that are not that very important such as: discussing (only when escalating it will be taken seriously), adding a few times fan art (only when it is added repeatedly it will be taken serious) and many things else. Block of administrators and contributors There must be a proper reason to block the administrator, but do not do this directly. The other administrator must tell his or her side of the story. If that doesn't happens, the administrator who blocked the other administrator should remove it's administrator rights. This because of civil behavior and not based on your own decisions. That effect is also for contributors, talk to the contributor on why he or she have done that before blocking, but if the contributor does not respond within one day and is contineuing his activities then he will be blocked forever. Purpose and goals It is very obvious what our goal is with this policy. We are trying to make Nisekoipedia a better place for visitors and contributors all around the globe. Editors who do not respect that will be blocked for a short time, which the blocking will be removed automatically. Blocks are serve to project from harm as stated above, and reduce likely future problems. We protect our wiki from anyone who's causing harm on it. Blocks should not be punitive Blocks should not be used: # in retaliation against users; # to disparage other users; # as punishment against users; # or where there is no current conduct issue of concern. Blocks should be preventative Blocks should be used to: # prevent imminent or continuing damage and disruption to Nisekoipedia; # deter the continuation of present, disruptive behavior; # and encourage a more productive, congenial editing style within community norms. Deterrence is based upon the likelihood of repetition. For example, though it might have been justifiable to block an editor a short time ago, such a block may no longer be justifiable right now, particularly if the actions have since ceased or the conduct issues have been resolved. Common rationales for blocks Here is a list that contains some common rationales for blocks. This list actually contains what new users actually do, which many experienced users want to see them block in a instant when they have done something wrong. Actually, if a newcomer does the wrong thing a third row he will be blocked, but as a experienced contributor you also have to stimulate him and give him warning if he does something wrong and helping him out so that he also can be a professional contributor. Protection The user will be blocked when it's necessary if he doing a harmful thing. We block them in order to protect the rights, property, or safety of Nisekoipedia, its users, or the public. Here is a run-down of which kinds (do remember this are the things that came up with, there can be more added): * persistent personal attacks; * personal, professional, or legal threats (including outside Nisekoipedia); * actions placing users in danger; * actions that may compromise the safety of children; * personal information disclosures (whether or not the information is accurate); * persistent copyright violations; * persistent posts of unreferenced, poorly or incorrectly referenced, or potentially defamatory information about living persons; or * an account appearing to have been compromised (as an emergency measure), i.e. there is some reason to believe the account is being used by someone other than the person who registered the account. Disruption Users can be blocked if the are disrupting the wiki, which can happen on several things that can break the wiki's bond. This wiki is meant to work with each other in a harmonic civil way and do respect others and their works. A block for disruption may be necessary in response to: * vandalism; * harassment; * spamming; * edit war; * talk page war; * sock puppetry; * gross incivility; Disruption-only There are also accounts that are directly seen by the Nisekoipedia staff as disruption-only which will say that there a account can be blocked directly after showing these things: * Accounts used exclusively for disruptive purposes, such as vandalism. * Public accounts (where the password is publicly available or shared with a large group). * Accounts with inappropriate usernames. * Accounts that appear, based on their edit history, to exist for the sole or primary purpose of promoting a person, company, product, service, or organization. Blocking Warnings The first step until blocking, the user must first be warned. They can get several warning for different things they are doing wrong on the wiki. The contributor that have seen the user doing a harmful thing, can warn him. If the contributor continues with his actions and got warned after two or three times, the contributor can tell the administrator that the user is doing "bad things" such as vandalizing, and warned him nicely about two or three times and still continuing, the administrator will block the contributor who you warned a numerous times about for some time. Warning is also a good exercise to guide the newcomer on the first time on a mediawiki based website. A warning must be taken lightly and not strictly, but if a user got numerous of counts of warning for stealing content and place it over here, he will get blocked in a instant, but only after a numerous warnings. If there is a user that is trying to twist the story of it's first warning then it will be a instant block, because you cause damage and seeing that you are actually trying to twist the warning it will come over that you do not even care about the wiki. Explanation of blocks Blocking is a very serious matter, some doesn't to block other users, some are abusing their ability to block users. Users cannot be blocked until there is a very good explanation why they should be blocked. If the user cannot give a very good explanation of the matter, than the block towards the user will be dropped. Differences of blocks Blocking request You can block a request to an administrator to block a user, but only if the user is causing troubles. If the user is causing vandalism, adding advertisements and anything else that can cause trouble, you can warn him first about it that he must stop doing it on a civil way. If you warned him two to three times and he is still continuing, then we can block him for you to prevent him to put any harm to this wiki. Also, swapping is also a common problem at this wiki, which means that if there is a user who does not agree on something, such as the difference between a dog and a cat and will add another issue, the person will be blocked in a instant. And also if the user adds racial slurs in trade for something else, the user will be directly blocked. Unblocking